Range hood, stove and cooker cannot embody their respective functions owned by themselves when they are used separately. In prior art, the three products are separated to be an independent sub-system, but it can be obtained a good effect by requiring the cooperation of the three products rather than by independently using each product by the consumer in use, so the technical solution should be considered from the entire system.